


Wszystkie śmierci Generała

by Wiecznykac



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Zabijam huxa za każdym razem, sorry - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiecznykac/pseuds/Wiecznykac
Summary: Kylo przypadkiem, pod wpływem gniewu zabija Huxa.Wszyscy wiemy, że Ren szybciej robi niż myśli.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo przypadkiem, pod wpływem gniewu zabija Huxa.  
> Wszyscy wiemy, że Ren szybciej robi niż myśli.

Kylo nie chciał, żeby tak to się skończyło.

Wściekły wparował do pokoju narad. Jego ciało całe dygotało ze wściekłości, a paznokcie boleśnie wbijały mu się w wewnętrzną część dłoni. W takim stanie wybiegł z mostku, kiedy okazało się, że Sokołowi znowu udało się uciec. Znowu przegrali, chociaż ich przewaga była znacząca. Jaki z niego Dowódca, jeśli nie może sobie poradzić z grupką rebeliantów?  
Cholerny Ruch Oporu, cholerna Rey i jego matka, która znowu próbowała go zdekoncentrować próbując nawiązać z nim połączenie przez Moc. Hux też był wściekły. Czuł to na mostku, kiedy stali obok siebie nadzorując poczynania jego floty.  
Hux miał inny pomysł na atak. Gdyby go posłuchał może udałoby się zniszczyć ich wrogów.  
Otrząsną się z zamyślenia i aktywował miecz świetlny. Jak zwykle w sytuacjach stresowych zaczął siekać nim najbliższą ścianę, stół i krzesła, wszystko wokół. Zmłomiarka mogła po pokonać tym razem, ale to już niedługo się zmieni. Teraz nadszedł jego ruch.  
Pomiędzy swoimi krzykami, a odgłosami niszczonego metalu usłyszał dźwięk otwierających się drzwi i szybkie kroki. Ktoś pożałuje tego, że przeszkodził Najwyższemu Dowódcy. Nie mógł zidentyfikować przybysza, jego umysł był zbyt przytłoczony ilością negatywnej energii. Zaryzykował. Jak zwykle.  
To musiał być zwyczajny szturmowiec.  
Kto inny zostałby wysłany za nim?  
Szybko odwrócił się i wbił w ciało przybysza ostrze miecza. Trafił prosto w środek klatki piersiowej.  
Tylko jedna osoba była tak chuda i miała aż tak idealnie wyprasowany mundur. Przerażony spojrzał na twarz swojej ofiary i ujrzał przenikliwe oczy jego Generała. Cholera.  
-To- to wyjątkowo ciepłe powitanie, Najwyższy Przywódco- jego wzrok powędrował do ostrza.  
Przerażony Kylo dezaktywował swój miecz i złapał bezwładnie opadające ciało Huxa. Ułożył je na kolanach  
i dotknął rany. Wypalona na wylot dziura nie krwawiła mocno. Urok miecza świetlnego.  
-Nie, nie, kurwa przepraszam. Trzymaj się, już wzywam pomoc.- używając Mocy przywołał swój komunikator i zawiadomił medyków. Czuł jednak, że siły Generała słabną. Rudy mężczyzna pokręcił tylko głową, złapał przód munduru Rena i przybliżył się do niego.  
-Obiecaj mi Ren- wychrypiał, a z jego ust wypłynęła stróżka krwi- Że będziesz rządzić w tej galaktyce.  
Dla mnie.  
-Ja, ja...Obiecuje Ci.- do oczu napłynęły mu zły.- Będę. Dla nas.  
Na te słowa Hux uśmiechnął się słabo z satysfakcją i puścił młodszego mężczyznę, opadają na jego ramiona.  
-Cholera Hux, nie zasypiaj. Słyszysz mnie?  
Armitage, błagam nie rób tego!

Ale ten już go nie usłyszał


	2. 2.

Przegrywali. Ruch Oporu połączył siły z odbudowaną Republiką i właśnie atakował Najwyższy Porządek w największej bitwie w historii galaktyki. Ludzie ewakuowali się ze statków chcąc unikać śmierci. Hux nadal stał na mostku "Finalizera", wydając rozkazy. Najwyższy dowódca przestał odpowiadać, więc musiał robić to sam. Trzeba walczyć do końca. Przez komunikator dochodziły kolejne informacje: stracili kolejne statki, część z jego załogi zdołała już uciec. Nieliczni zostali z nim na mostku. Chwała im za to. Hux był pewien, że ktoś ich zdradził. Atak nastąpił akurat w momencie, kiedy część floty została odesłana na pobliską planetę. Ktoś musiał o tym wiedzieć i donieść Lei Organie. Tylko kto? Drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wmaszerował Kylo Ren. Miecz rycerza był aktywowany, widać, że jeszcze chwilę temu go używał. Za nim widać było ścieżkę martwych szturmowców.  
A więc to on zdradził. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się ku mężczyźnie, niektóre w nadziei inne w przerażeniu. Tylko wzrok Huxa się wyróżniał. Jego oczy wyrażały zawód. To jego Najwyższy Przywódca zdradził najbardziej. Jak mógł być tak ślepy? Czy obietnice o wspólnym rządzenie złożone nocą wśród gwiazd aż tak zaćmiły jego umysł?

— Generale Hux, proszę zaprzestać ataku. To rozkaz.  
— Nie podlegam rozkazom zdrajcy— powiedział z pogardą. Odwrócił się w kierunku swoich ludzi.— Nieprzerwanie atakować, wyślijcie na nich wszystko co mamy!  
— Hux..  
— Pokażcie, że Najwyższy Porządek walczy do końca!  
— Generale, to bez sensu.— Kylo dezaktywował swój miecz i przywiesił go do pasa— Zaraz będzie tutaj odział Rebeliantów, a oni raczej nie będą chcieli rozmawiać. Dlatego posłuchaj mnie.

Chciał podejść bliżej, ale Hux odsuną się gwałtownie. Z grymasem na twarzy powrócił na swoje miejsce.

— Jeśli pójdziesz na układ to powinni darować Ci życie...

Generał zaśmiał się i znowu popatrzył Renowi prosto w oczy.  
— I mam zostać zdrajcą jak ty? Żyć z przekonaniem, że zamiast walczyć do końca stchurzyłem i uciekłem? Nie Kylo, nie jestem tchórzem jak ty.  
— Nie jestem tchórzem.  
— To dlaczego zdradziłeś? Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić? Jak mogłeś NAM to zrobić?? Czy to znowu ta złomiarka i jej Jasna Strona? A może twoja kochana mamusia chce Ci dać drugą szansę, co?

Młodszy mężczyzna milczał. Jego twarz zrobiła się czerwona ze złości. Hux tylko czekał, aż wybuchnie. Chciał wiedzieć dlaczego go zdradził. Nie doszło jednak do tego. Ren wciągnął powietrze, zrobił niepewny krok w przód w jego kierunku i wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń.

— Armitage, proszę.— jego głos był pełen desperacji, wiedział jak mało czasu na na przekonanie Generała.—Nie chce Cię stracić. Proszę, musisz mi zaufać. Ten jeden, ostatni raz.  
Armitage pokusił się o słaby uśmiech.

— Och Kylo Kylo, ufałem Ci bardziej niż komukolwiek wcześniej. Wiedziałem, że nie zasługujesz na to, a jednak w ciebie wierzyłem.

Przez drzwi wbiegła grupka rebeliantów ze złomiarką i zdrajcą na czele.

Ostatnie co pamiętał to strzał rebelianta, ból w klatce piersiowej i wściekły ryk Rena, który biegł w jego kierunku, aby go złapać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the 4th be with you!

**Author's Note:**

> Też was kocham


End file.
